villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgana
Morgana is the demented sister of the sea witch, Ursula, and a secondary player in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains tournament and the Disney Villains War. She is the main antagonist of the Disney animated film, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains An Interim Ruler After Ursula's defeat to Messina, Morgana acquires the trident of Triton. This makes her the ruler of the ocean, much to Ursula's dismay. Yet her reign is not uncontested, as the Spirit of the Book, along with her assistant, Nicholas , invade her territory. The spirit summons a raven that toys with Morgana, but the sea witch ends up blasting it away. She then uses her magic to force Nicolas to close the book, ending all resistance against her rule. Sister Troubles In a display of absolute vanity, Morgana interrupts the wedding of Ursula and Frollo. Ursula had been disguising herself as "Vanessa," but Morgana's appearance soon reveals the ruse. All her plans gone awry, Ursula tackles her sister and plunges them both into the sea. The two battle until Messina arrives, intent upon killing Ursula and taking the sea for herself. Messina sics her shark henchman, Undertow , on the shapeshifter, but Messina outwits him. Messina then knocks the trident out of Morgana's hands, only for it to fall into Ursula's. Ursula harbors no sisterly love and blasts Morgana with a magic from the trident, freezing her solid. Disney Villains War A Failed Hire and Alliance After Ursula's death at Ratcliffe's hands, Morgana comes into the possession of the trident. She finds the Evil Manta trapped under the sea floor; thinking he would make a good henchman, she frees him. However, the Evil Manta soon proves he just wants more power. Unafraid of the manta, Morgana simply forces him to flee through intimidation. Soon after, Hades approaches her with a potential alliance. Feeling threatened, she spurns his offer. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Anime War - Part 2 Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Underwater Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Team Evil Magic Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Villains war Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Vs Hades Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Villains with power wire Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Ursula's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:The Little Mermaid Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Victims of Ursula Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Ursula's Alliance in Villains War Category:Pat Carroll Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Morgana's (Disney) Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Ursula's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Vs Jafar Category:Micheline Dax